Quiproquo
by Naru12021
Summary: Qu'est-ce que ça donnerait si l'esprit de Kanda se retrouvait dans le corps de Lavi ? YuVi en force !
1. Chapter 1

Résumé : Qu'est-ce que ça donnerait si l'esprit de Kanda se retrouvait dans le corps de Lavi ? YuVi en force !!!!

Auteurs : Naru (the retour^^) and Motoko-chan.

Titre : Quiproquo.

Rating : T, pour lemon possible plus tard (Chibi : et le langage fleuri de notre YuYuu préféré).

Disclamer : Les persos de D Gray Man ne sont pas à nous mais à Hoshino-sama ! (ce qui est bien dommage).

Base : D Gray Man.

Genre : torture de bishos, histoire de couple à venir, mais marrant (Chibi : et c'est une adepte de Yullen qui vous le dit ^^).

Couple : Yuvi !!!!! (KandaXLavi) (Chibi : Et t'as intérêt à ce que ce soit dans ce sens là si tu te sens obligée de faire un lemon !).

Note : Nii-san : Grand-frère.

* * *

**Quiproquo.**

* * *

_**Prologue : **_

Il fait nuit. Les couloirs de la Congrégation sont vides et plongés dans les ténèbres.

Seule une personne est encore réveillée à cette heure tardive.

De la fumée s'échappe du bureau du Grand Intendant.

Celui-ci, plongé sur ces fioles à la lueur d'une bougie, ne voit pas le temps passer.

Soudain, il releva la tête en murmurant :

- Euréka, j'ai trouvé !

Et il partit d'un rire diabolique.

- Mouah ah ah ah ah ah!!!

***

**1) Un échange explosif **

C'était une matinée banale pour Kanda, il était dans la salle d'entraînement, rengaina son _Mugen_ et s'apprêta à aller petit-déjeuner.

C'est alors que Lenalee laissa dépasser sa tête de l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Ah, Kanda ! Je savais que je pourrais te trouver ici. Nii-san te demande, dans son bureau… une mission, je crois…

…

Le Japonais suivit la jeune fille dans le couloir.

o0o0o

Un jeune homme posa un bouquin sur une pile à côté de son lit.

Il soupira, s'étira puis se prépara à aller manger.

Celui-ci avait passé tout sa nuit à lire ce livre ennuyeux que son grand-père lui avait « conseillé » de lire.

Il enjamba les piles posées à même le sol, poussa celle devant sa porte et sortit.

L'héritier des Bookmen se mit à siffloter un air joyeux, les mains dans les poches et prit le chemin du réfectoire.

Malheureusement pour son estomac, en chemin il croisa un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs portant sur un plateau une montagne de croissants. On se demandait d'ailleurs comment la pile ne s'était pas encore écroulée…

Sur un coin du plateau se trouvait un minuscule carré de beurre.

Allen marchait allégrement sans faire attention à ce qui pouvait bien se passer devant lui.

Le cœur battant, l'autre jeune homme esquiva de justesse le plateau et son porteur.

Ce dernier stoppa sa course devant lui et la bouche pleine lui dit (sans un postillon s'il vous plaît) :

- Chalut Chavi, cha va ?

- Yo, Allen. Oui et toi ? C'est bon ?

- Oui merchi ^^

Le jeune albinos avala la dernière bouchée et lui dit :

- En fait, Lenalee m'a dit de te dire que Komui te cherche. Pour une mission je crois…

- Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de manger !!! Pfff … Et merde.

- Tu veux un croissant ???

- Heu … C'est gentil à toi.

Lavi sourit et regarda partir son jeune ami, un nouveau croissant dans la bouche. Il remarqua un petit machin doré au sommet de la monstrueuse pile de nourriture, un croissant lui aussi dans la bouche.

Lavi était assez intrigué. Mais où ce machin allait mettre toute cette nourriture ???

- Il a un incinérateur dans l'estomac ou quoi ?!

Dépité, il prit un autre chemin en mâchant son unique croissant en soupirant.

- J'aurai dû en prendre un autre, il aurait rien vu. Il voit même pas devant lui !

o0o0o

Kanda rentra à la suite de la jeune chinoise dans le bureau de Komui.

- Bien le bonjour Kanda !! J'espère que tu es en forme !!

Le Japonais répondit d'un grognement.

- On va attendre ton coéquipier, avant les explications…

Nouveau grognement du kendoka. Il détestait partir en mission avec quelqu'un d'autre. Pour lui coéquipier = Boulet.

Trois coups retentirent derrière la porte.

- Entreeeeeeeeeeezzzzzz !!!!!! dit l'Intendant en allant ouvrir la porte.

Le jeune Bookman apparut et cria :

- Yuuuuuu !!! On a une mission ensemble !! Super !!!

- La ferme, lapin débile !

- Toujours aussi matinal à ce que je vois, mon Yû-chan !

Kanda croisa les bras et se retourna sans un mot.

Pour lui, c'était très clair : Lavi = triple boulet.

Lavi vint s'installer à coté de lui et Komui commença à expliquer d'un air entraînant leur nouvelle mission.

Lavi n'écouta rien et demanda :

- Tu as bien dormi, Yuyuu ?

- De quoi je me mêle, crétin !

- Tu n'es même pas marrant…

- MAIS ECOUTEZ-MOIIII !!!!!!

Komui s'était mis à taper du pied, vexé.

Kanda se retourna bien content, pour une fois, d'être interrompu par le Chinois.

Et Komui reprit ses explications.

- Comme je le disait votre mission consiste à …

Le Japonais sentit une de ses mèches de cheveux bouger et vit que Lavi s'était mis à lui faire des mini tresses. D'un geste, il attrapa son sabre et menaça le rouquin avec.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous !?!

- Ouuh … Calmes toi mon p'tit Yû, c'était pour rire !

- Je t'interdis de m'appeler par mon prénom ! Et encore plus de toucher à mes cheveux !

- Ok ! Ok ! Excuse moi, Yû… euh… Kanda !

Lavi fit mine de s'asseoir à sa place et de fermer un cadenas invisible sur ses lèvres.

Kanda le regarda avec haine.

- CALMEEEEE-TOIIIII KANDA-KUN …

Le Grand Intendant (modèle de vertu et de sagesse ^^) était penché en avant sur son bureau, les larmes au yeux et les mains jointes, suppliant Kanda de reprendre sa place.

Malheureusement pour celui-ci, à peine quelques secondes furent passé qu'il sentit un souffle d'air chaud près de sa nuque. Le visage crispé, Kanda se tourna vers son voisin tout emballé qui s'amusait à souffler dans ses cheveux, ajoutant au passage quelques commentaires du genre : « ohhhhh ^^»

- Il te manque vraiment une case stupide LAPIN !!!!

- NONONONONONONNON PAS MON BUREAU …

Celui-ci n'écouta pas et avança encore d'un pas, le sabre à la main, en acculant le Bookman contre le bureau de Komui où plusieurs récipients chauffaient au bec bunsen.

- Et calmez-vous tout les deux !! Vous allez ruiner les réactions que j'ai mis une nuit entière à réaliser !!!!

Mais aucun des deux n'écoutait… Kanda, fou de rage, continua à menacer Lavi qui lui, était trop occupé à surveiller des yeux la lame étincelante qui frottait contre son cou.

Lenalee, paniquée, se mit à crier :

- Mais arrêtez !!

Et c'est là que Miranda apparut, une tonne de dossiers en mains.

- Excusez-moi… euh … Grand Intendant… on m'a demandé de vous apporter ça…

Mais la malheureuse jeune femme se prit le pied dans le tapis et trébucha, s'écroulant sur Kanda, qui lui tomba sur Lavi.

La manche de celui-ci prit feu au contact du bec bunsen allumé et paniqué il secoua ses bras et une odeur de cheveux cramés parcourut toute la pièce. Kanda hurla :

- Mes cheveux !! (1)

Miranda, en larmes, attrapa deux des fioles non cassées et les lança sur les deux exorcistes afin d'éteindre le feu.

Komui cria :

- Non !! Il ne faut pas mélanger les deux potions !!!!

Mais c'était déjà trop tard…

Une explosion retentit et Komui eut juste le temps d'attraper sa petite sœur afin de la protéger des débris de verre et autres… (Quel frère galant ^^)

Après quelques minutes la fumée se dissipa et Komui se retourna pour voir l'étendue des dégâts.

Le bureau était dans un sale état, des débris de verre jonchaient le sol, des livres et des dossiers avaient brûlé et on sentait une odeur d'œuf pourri dans toute la pièce.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient étendus sur le sol, inconscients et Miranda était à genoux à leur côté en train de pleurer.

- Désoléeeee !!!

Heureusement aucune séquelle physique n'était survenue (du genre : antennes de martiens sur la tête ou un troisième œil…) mais Miranda s'en voulait tellement qu'elle attrapa un bout de verre par terre et tenta de se couper les veines avec.

Lenalee se lança vers la jeune femme et lui prit le bout de verre avant qu'elle ait pu se faire quelque chose.

Miranda aussi était dans un sale état. Les pointes de ses cheveux avaient roussi et elle était couverte de coupures de verre au visage.

Komui, qui pleurait la perte de son bureau, demanda à Lenalee d'accompagner Miranda à l'infirmerie. Celle-ci s'exécuta sans plus attendre.

Le Grand Intendant attendit que sa sœur sorte pour aller donner des claques aux exorcistes toujours inconscients.

Il foutu un coup de pied à Lavi mais hésita pour Kanda. A la place, il lui donna des petites claques au visage…

o0o0o

Kanda ouvrit les yeux…

La première chose qu'il vit fut la tête de Komui.

« _Pourquoi ne suis-je entouré que de crétins, comme si c'était amusant de voir la tête de ce débile au réveil._ »

- Je vais te chercher de l'eau et de quoi te soigner… Tu as une bosse, attends…

Komui se retourna et se dirigea vers l'armoire, miraculeusement épargnée, au fond de son bureau.

- Tsss …

Le Japonais essaya de remettre son cerveau en place et de se rappeler des faits et la première chose qu'il se souvint fut ses cheveux cramés par l'autre débile.

Il tenta d'attraper une de ses mèches derrière son dos afin de constater l'étendue des dégâts mais ses doigts se refermèrent sur … rien !

Pris de panique il porta sa main à sa tête.

« _Ce n'est pas possible ! Mes cheveux n'ont pas pu autant brûler_ !!! »

Mais ceux qu'il sentit sur sa tête n'avait rien avoir avec ses anciens cheveux longs, fins et attachés en queux de cheval.

- Yû ! Tu es réveillé !!

Kanda sursauta et regarda d'où provenait la voix, il savait pertinemment qui lui avait posé cette question mais son timbre de voix ne collait pas…

Un jeune garçon avec une longue chevelure vint se placer devant la lampe, aveuglant le Japonais au passage qui ne put distinguer les traits de son interlocuteur.

Il se releva en disant :

- Mais qui es-tu ? Que s'est-il pass…

Il s'interrompit en contemplant la personne qui se trouvait devant lui.

Son visage lui était familier, même un peu trop, en fait.

La seule grande différence, c'était qu'il souriait de toutes ses dents, d'un air joyeux… ce qui n'était jamais arrivé auparavant.

- Mais c'est … moi.

A suivre …

* * *

(1) Chibi : Naruuu !!!!! comment as-tu osé ?

Kanda : C'est quoi ce bordel ?  
Lavi : Moi je trouve plutôt ça marrant !!!  
Naru : Tu n'as pas encore lu la suite mon p'tit Yû ^^  
Motoko :Je te promet une suite des plus ... intéressantes mon tit Yû !  
Kanda : Vous voulez vraiment mourir ?  
Naru : Non, non ... ça va --'  
Lavi : Vivement la suite !!!  
Motoko : Reviews please !!!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Résumé : Qu'est-ce que ça donnerait si l'esprit de Kanda se retrouvait dans le corps de Lavi ? YuVi en force !!!!

Auteurs : Naru (the retour^^) and Motoko-chan.

Titre : Quiproquo.

Rating : T, pour lemon possible plus tard (Chibi : et le langage fleuri de notre YuYuu préféré).

Disclamer : Les persos de D Gray Man ne sont pas à nous mais à Hoshino-sama ! (ce qui est bien dommage).

Base : D Gray Man.

Genre : torture de bishos, histoire de couple à venir, mais marrant (Chibi : et c'est une adepte de Yullen qui vous le dit ^^).

Couple : Yuvi !!!!! (KandaXLavi) (Chibi : Et t'as intérêt à ce que ce soit dans ce sens là si tu te sens obligée de faire un lemon !).

Note : Nii-san : Grand-frère.

* * *

2) Mission 1 : ne pas se faire repérer !

Des hurlements stridents retentissaient du bureau de Komui.

La porte étant verrouillée, personne ne pouvait voir ce qu'il s'y passait.

Lavi hurlait des injures en tambourinant sur la table de l'Intendant.

- Faite quelque chose, bordel !! Vous êtes spécialisé pour ça, non ?

- C'est pas aussi facile… essaya de se défendre le Chinois.

Kanda, lui, était assis dans un fauteuil et contemplait son corps le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de laisser mon corps aux mains de ce débile !!!

Lavi pointa du doigt vers Kanda, qui n'écoutait pas.

- On trouvera bien une idée… Ne t'en fait pas, Kanda…

- Vous avez intérêt !

- Bah, tu sais, Yû, c'est pas si terrible que…

- Oh toi ! La ferme ! Tout est de ta faute !!!

Kanda se leva, indigné.

- Ma faute ?!? Ce n'est pas moi qui ai essayé de t'égorger avec un sabre !!

Komui suivait l'échange, tel un match de tennis. Il semblait complètement perdu. Il avait les yeux écarquillés, n'en revenant toujours pas de ce qu'il avait devant les yeux, et la bouche grande ouverte.

- Euh… attendez deux petites minutes. On va récapituler tout ça.

Kanda et Lavi se turent, et se tournèrent vers Komui.

- Donc… toi (en pointant du doigt vers Lavi) tu es Kanda et toi (vers Kanda) tu es Lavi.

- Bravo ! … Vous avez trouvé ça tout seul ? dit Lavi (donc Kanda)

- Ça fait trop bizarre…

- On s'en fout !! Nous ce qu'on veut c'est retrouver nos corps d'origine, dit Kanda (le vrai, pas Lavi) N'est-ce pas ? rajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Lavi (donc le corps de Kanda – enfin vous avez pigé ^^') Mais, putain… Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ??!!!

- J'ai toujours eu envie de savoir si tu étais vraiment un garçon… Mais ça va, maintenant je suis rassuré ! (pour tout ceux qui auraient des doutes XD)

Kanda rougit de honte et de rage (bien que ce soit le visage de Lavi qui devint rouge) et essaya de donner un coup de poing à Lavi qui esquiva facilement.

- C'est difficile, hein ?!? De viser, quand on ne voit plus que d'un œil… Mais ne t'en fais pas on s'y habitue…

Kanda hurla de rage, attrapa la tasse de Komui et tenta d'assommer Lavi quand celui-ci lui dit :

- N'oublie pas que c'est ton visage que tu tentes de frapper…

Il avait dit cela un sourire malin sur les lèvres…

Kanda reposa la tasse en grognant.

- En tout cas, vous ne devez le dire à personne !! dit Komui en se rasseyant.

- Et pourquoi ça ? dit Lavi, qui avait l'air de trouver la situation amusante.

- Je n'ai pas envie que des petits malins vous fassent des blagues à cause de ça…

- Dites plutôt que vous n'avez pas envie de passer pour un débile qui invente des potions bizarres, grogna Kanda.

- C'est plus un scoop ça… Tout le monde le sait… rajouta Lavi.

Komui se fâcha, vexé.

- Vous voulez mon aide ou pas ? Parce que j'ai d'autres choses à faire que m'occuper de vous…

- Et ça y est ! … Il est vexé, soupira Kanda.

***

Lavi ferma la porte du bureau en saluant Komui d'un air joyeux.

- Arrête de sourire bêtement comme ça !

- Rohhh !! Et pourquoi ça ?

- Tu es dans mon corps ! Et je ne souris pas comme ça !

- C'est normal … tu ne souris jamais !

Kanda s'arrêta et se plaça devant Lavi.

- Komui a dit que personne ne devait le savoir ! Et je suis d'accord avec lui ! Donc tu vas m'imiter !!

- Tu devras le faire aussi de ton côté…

- ...

- Allez Yû !! Souris !

Lavi se mit à tapoter la joue de Kanda avec son index.

Quelqu'un qui serait passé dans le couloir à ce moment précis aurait pensé qu'il se trouvait dans une autre dimension. Kanda était en train de tapoter la joue de Lavi (style Fye qui emmerde Kuro (cf. : Tsubasa Chronicle) XD)

- Ok, ok !! C'est bon, lâche-moi la grappe !!

Kanda tenta de sourire … Ca ressemblait plus à un rictus qu'à autre chose.

- Mais non !! Pas comme ça !!

Lavi attrapa les joues de Kanda (enfin ses joues à lui) et les étira.

- Tchizzz !!!!

- Mais lâche-moi, crétin !

Kanda se dégagea pile au moment où Lenalee apparut, Allen suivant derrière.

- Kanda ! Lavi ! Vous êtes réveillés !!! Tant mieux !!

- Ohhh !!! Vous n'avez rien eu de bizarre … dommage… J'aurais bien aimé vous voir avec un groin de porc à la place du nez … surtout toi, Kanda !

- La ferme, Moyashi !

Allen allait répliquer mais il se rendit compte que la personne qui venait de dire ça n'était pas Kanda mais Lavi…

- Comment ça va, Lenalee-chan !!

Kanda, souriant, venait de se mettre devant Lavi.

Allen et Lenalee se lancèrent un regard.

- Euh … ça va … merci Kanda !

Lavi marcha sur le pied de Kanda.

- Aïe !!! Mais t'es fou ?!?

Kanda lança un regard de tueur à Lavi et lui fit signe de continuer le chemin.

- Quoi ?!?

- Ils ne sont pas censés savoir qu'on a échangé de corps, murmura Kanda à l'oreille de Lavi. (enfin à son oreille à lui ^^)

Lenalee et Allen regardaient l'échange les yeux grands ouverts sans rien comprendre. Ils s'échangèrent un regard et regardèrent Lavi qui avait attrapé Kanda par le col et le tirait vers le hall d'entrée.

- On part en mission… grogna le Bookman

- Au revoir, Lenalee-chan ! Au revoir Allen-kun !! dis le Japonais qui était traîné à terre par Lavi en faisant des signes de main.

- Tu ne les trouves pas un peu bizarre ? demanda Lenalee à Allen.

- Non … répondit celui-ci en mâchonnant un bout de baguette qu'il venait de sortir de je ne sais où ^^ (toujours en train de manger)

- Ah bon … Peut-être que c'est dû à l'explosion…

- Ouais… sûrement !

Et les deux exorcistes continuèrent leur chemin d'un air naïf…

Allen continuait à manger tranquillement sa baguette, ne se souciant quasiment pas de ce qui pouvait bien arriver à ses deux "amis".

Tandis que Lenalee réfléchissait, Komui sortit de son bureau pour se précipiter vers sa soeur chérie et Allen.

- Lenaleeeee maiiis non quelle idée !! Je ne vois pas ce qui vous fait dire ça ^^

Komui affichait un grand sourire, un peu trop grand tout de même, il paraissait crispé. Puis il leur annonça qu'il avait encore énormément de boulot (Mon oeil ! Pas qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de boulot mais surtout pas certain qu'il le ferait !!) et il se mit à pousser Lenalee et Allen vers le grand hall (celui avec toutes les chambres)

- Allez ! Allez vous reposer !! Vous en avez grandement besoin !

Lenalee regarda son frère, soucieuse. Une goutte de sueur perlait sur son front.

- Nii-san … ?

Allen, lui, continuait à mâchouiller son sandwich sans vraiment faire attention…

***

- Cesse de te curer le nez avec MON doigt ! Et arrête de mettre MES cheveux dans MA bouche !!

- Ohh !!! Tu es vraiment embêtant Yû … Waahh !! T'as vu le nombre de fourches que tu as dans les cheveux… Faudrait peut-être penser à les couper un peu … Juste pour rectifier les pointes …

Les deux exorcistes étaient dans le train qui les menait en Grèce où l'Innocence se trouvait, et semblaient se disputer…

- Si mes cheveux sont abîmés, c'est à cause de toi ! Si tu n'y avais pas mis le feu jamais toute cette histoire ne serait arrivée !!

- Vois cela comme un signe du destin ! Peut-être que Dieu a voulu que ça arrive pour je ne sais quelle raison !!!

- Ou pas … Echanger mon corps avec toi, faut vraiment que j'aie fait une énorme connerie pour mériter ça !

- Vilain Yû … Tu me vexes …

Le Bookman s'assit tout près de Yû et lui fit sa mine de chien battu (eh oui lèvres tremblantes et tout :p Vous voyez le tableau)

- C'est quoi cette tronche, stupide lapin ?! Je ne fais jamais de tête comme ça ! Arrête-moi ça tout de suite imbécile ! Eloigne-toi de moi !

- Tu n'aimes pas que je sois près de toi mon Yû ?

Le Bookman s'était rapproché de son propre corps. Il le regarda subitement avec un regard des plus sérieux.

- Wahhhhhhhh ! Trop bizarre de me voir en face de moi !! (Il vient seulement de le réaliser ^^)

Le Bookman avait soudainement éclaté de rire. Le kendoka renonça décidément à tenter de comprendre l'imbécile dans son corps.

Il fit mine de ne pas voir l'andouille à coté de lui en train d'admirer le paysage qui défilait à leur fenêtre en poussant parfois des exclamations du style « Oh une vache ! » ou alors un « Coucouuu !! Allez Yû ! Fais signe au paysan qui travaille de bon matin ! » Kanda finit par craquer au moment où Lavi, durant un arrêt en gare, ouvrit la fenêtre et siffla un groupe de filles qui passait sur le quai. Les filles, en voyant le magnifique Japonais les draguer, gloussèrent et partirent en courant et rougissant.

- STRIKE !

- MAIS TU VAS ARRETER, OUI !!

- Regarde Yû-chan ! Elles sont folles de ton corps ! Tu devrais en profiter !

Voyant que Lavi s'était rassis, Kanda se calma et se mit à grommeler :

- Je ne suis pas comme toi, moi !

Pour Kanda cette phrase voulait dire « Je ne suis pas un horrible pervers qui drague la moitié des filles et je ne pense pas qu'à l'amour en cette période de guerre » mais Lavi, lui, la comprit comme « Je ne suis pas du même bord que toi ».

- Quoi !?! Tu aimes les mecs !!! Ben, il fallait le dire avant, alors !! Regarde, ce petit-là, il est mignon, on dirait une fille !! Youhouu !! Ah non, c'est une fille … pas très féminine…

- MAIS QUE… QU'EST-CE QUE TU RACONTES !!!! TU ES MALADE !!!

Lavi se mit à faire de petits coucous à tous les mecs assez jeunes et mignons du quai. Il se mit à faire des clin d'œil et des salut à la « Nice Gaï » (cf. : Naruto^^)

Kanda, rouge comme une pivoine (plus à cause de la pose débile que faisait Lavi avec son corps (le pouce en l'air et le sourire : blancheur extrême, style : Colgate) que pour le fait qu'il fasse signe à des mecs) se leva et tenta de fermer les rideaux de la fenêtre.

- Tu vas arrêter de faire le pitre avec mon corps !!

- Ben quoi… je t'aide à te trouver des petits copains …

- Arrête ça !!!! Je ne suis pas hom…

C'est à ce moment précis que le train redémarra, dans une forte secousse, et Kanda se retrouva sur Lavi.

- Ouhhh, Yû ! J'ai compris ! Tu préfères les mecs matures comme moi !

Kanda se releva tant bien que mal et se rassit, rouge de honte.

- Depuis quand tu es devenu mature, dis-moi… et puis, tu fais chier ! J'ai plus envie de te parler…

- Pourquoi ? Tu en avais envie avant ?

- Rohhh !!! Ta gueule !

Le reste du voyage se passa en silence…

A chaque fois que Lavi essayait de soutirer des informations à Kanda, celui-ci faisait mine de ne pas l'entendre. (Du genre : Tiens !? J'ai l'impression d'entendre quelque chose, sûrement un courant d'air)

Lavi se lassa et fini par s'endormir… Kanda regarda son propre corps endormi en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire au bon Dieu pour en arriver là.

Quand soudain Lavi se retourna dans son sommeil en murmurant :

- Striiiiiikkeee !!!

Puis il se mit à se gratter le nez et se recoucha dans l'autre sens.

- Même endormi, il a l'air complètement con !

Après avoir vérifié une dernière fois que Lavi dormait vraiment et qu'il n'allait pas tenter un truc bizarre, Kanda posa sa tête sur la fenêtre et fini par s'endormir aussi…

******

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Résumé : Qu'est-ce que ça donnerait si l'esprit de Kanda se retrouvait dans le corps de Lavi ? YuVi en force !!!!  
Auteurs : Naru (the retour^^) and Motoko-chan.  
Titre : Quiproquo.  
Rating : T, pour lemon possible plus tard (Chibi : et le langage fleuri de notre YuYuu préféré).  
Disclamer : Les persos de D Gray Man ne sont pas à nous mais à Hoshino-sama ! (ce qui est bien dommage).  
Base : D Gray Man.  
Genre : torture de bishos, histoire de couple à venir, mais marrant (Chibi : et c'est une adepte de Yullen qui vous le dit ^^).  
Couple : Yuvi !!!!! (KandaXLavi) (Chibi : Et t'as intérêt à ce que ce soit dans ce sens là si tu te sens obligée de faire un lemon !).

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Complications. **

Lavi se réveilla en premier. Le contrôleur venait de passer en annonçant qu'ils arrivaient à la gare d'Athènes. Il regarda autour de lui et vit que Kanda dormait encore. Il fut, alors, pris d'une irrésistible envie de le réveiller « en douceur ».

Il se rapprocha et se mit à le chatouiller aux endroits où lui-même était chatouilleux. Mais rien ne se produisit. Kanda continua à dormir sans réagir.

_Mince ! Il n'est pas chatouilleux ! Dommage … Tentons autre chose …_

Le Bookman se mit à genoux sur la banquette à coté de Kanda et s'approcha, se retenant d'exploser de rire.

Rouge tomate et pouffant, il leva la main vers son propre visage, plus particulièrement son nez. Il fit glisser son doigt sous celui-ci comme une plume et lui chatouilla les narines, quand soudain, Kanda réagit d'une façon qu'il n'avait pas prévue.

ATCHOUM !

Lavi retira sa main, comment dire… suspecte. Et dégoûté, il l'essuya sur les rideaux (pardon aux personnes responsables du nettoyage - -')

Puis il vit le Japonais gigoter.

Il ne bougea plus d'un cil, de peur de subir sa colère s'il se réveillait. Ce dernier se tourna, soupira, fronça les yeux pour repartir de plus belle dans un sommeil profond. Soulagé, Lavi soupira puis décida d'y aller doucement pour une fois. (Il aurait pu commencer par ça… mais bon…)

Il secoua légèrement le bras droit de Kanda. Sans succès. La moutarde commençait à lui monter alors il augmenta d'un cran.

Il se rapprocha de son oreille, toussa pour s'éclaircir la voix et susurra (d'une voix douce et mélodieuse^^):

- DEBOUT LA-DEDANS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TERMINUS, TOUT LE MONDE DESCEND !!!!

Kanda sursauta :

- Ahhhh !!! Mais t'es malade ou quoi !?!

- Ben… il fallait bien te réveiller… on arrive…

- Oui mais pas comme ça !

Ils sortirent du train et un traqueur vint les chercher.

- Vous êtes enfin arrivés !! Suivez-moi, exorcistes !

- Les Akuma sont déjà là ? demanda Kanda avec beaucoup de sérieux.

- Oui ! Des niveaux 1, mais je suppose que d'autres vont bientôt rappliquer ! Nous les avons retenus avec des barrières !

- Ok ! Bon boulot, mon gars ! dis Lavi en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Le traqueur sourit, fier de lui : Kanda lui avait fait un compliment ! C'était une première dans toute l'histoire de la Congrégation ! Chez les traqueurs tout le monde savait que Kanda considérait ceux-ci comme des moins que rien…

Quand ils arrivèrent près du lieu de combat, des Akuma de niveau 2 apparaissaient déjà à l'horizon.

- Cool ! On arrive juste à temps !

Lavi sourit de toutes ses dents et dégaina _Mugen_.

- Je vais pouvoir enfin utiliser **CA** ! dit-il en brandissant le sabre, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Dans le train, ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait que s'ils avaient changé de corps, leurs _Innocences_ aussi. Et la thèse avait été confirmée quand Lavi avait tenté d'agrandir son Maillet et que celui-ci était resté à sa taille d'origine.

- Je vais faire comme toi … Attends !

Dans une parfaite imitation de Kanda, les yeux tout brillants d'étoiles, Lavi passa son doigt sur la lame de Mugen et dit : « _Innocence_ : Activation ! »

- WAAAAAAAH ! J'ai trop la classe !

Et il partit en courant à l'assaut des Akuma, les bras en l'air en criant « TAYOOOOOO !» fier comme un paon !

- Mais attends ! CRETIN ! Tu n'as même pas réussi l'activation !

Kanda regarda Lavi courir et, après avoir cité parfaitement la première illusion, sauter sur le côté en évitant un missile d'Akuma. L'attaque n'avait pas fonctionné.

- Mais quel con !

Kanda essaya d'activer le Maillet de Lavi en récitant sa phrase habituelle.

- Petit Maillet, Grand Maillet … Grandis… Grandis… Grandis ! (Sans le même enthousiasme que son propriétaire)

Aucune réaction …

- Et merde ! Ca ne fonctionne pas !

Lavi se releva tant bien que mal et regarda le sabre l'air hébété en se grattant le dessus du crâne.

Il se retourna vers Kanda en criant :

- Je crois que ça ne marche pas !!! (Chibi : non, tu crois ?)

« Peut-être qu'il est cassé… » Pensa-t-il.

- Tu viens seulement de le remarquer, lapin débile !

C'est à ce moment précis qu'un Akuma décida d'attaquer, ses canons dirigés vers Lavi qui était en train de se relever.

- Dégage de là ! Attention !!

Kanda courut vers lui et poussa Lavi.

Le missile explosa là où il se trouvait une seconde avant.

Se relevant tous les deux, tant bien que mal, ils allèrent se cacher dans une ruelle un peu plus loin.

- Oh ! Yû ! Tu m'as sauvé la vie ! Je ne savais pas que je comptais autant pour toi !

- Rectification, débile de lapin : Je n'ai pas sauvé ta misérable vie, mais MON corps !

- Tu me vexes Yû… Je te croyais plus…

- Pourquoi nos _Innocences _ne fonctionnent-t-elles pas ! le coupa Kanda.

- Peut-être qu'elles sont tout aussi perdues que nous et que…

- Grrr ! Je suis obligé de me cacher dans les coins maintenant !

- C'est mieux que de se retrouver avec un obus planté dans le crâne…

Ne l'écoutant pas, le kendoka tendit sa main.

- Rends-moi _Mugen_, toi !

- Que comptes-tu faire ? dit Lavi, en lui passant son arme.

Kanda regarda par delà la ruelle, puis d'un geste rapide plaqua Lavi contre le mur.

- Cache-toi !

- Exorcisteeeees… Où êtes-vous ? …

Kanda avait bloqué d'un bras le torse de Lavi, lui empêchant tout mouvement.

Le visage sérieux du Bookman était proche de son bras, lui même plaqué contre la poitrine du kendoka (donc de Lavi). Au contact du corps de ce dernier, Kanda pouvait sentir les battements accélérés du cœur de Lavi. Il le regarda bizarrement mais Kanda le fit taire d'un regard menaçant (du genre … Tu bouges, je te réduis en charpie)

Un Akuma passa devant la ruelle mais ne les vit pas. Kanda murmura :

- Je vais aller rejoindre les traqueurs… Il y a sans doute des téléphones près d'eux… Je vais prévenir Komui de la situation…

- Tu vas me laisser tout seul ici…

Kanda lança un regard dégoûté vers Lavi comme si ce n'était qu'une saleté collée à la semelle de sa chaussure.

- Ne me dit pas que tu as les boules …

Lavi sortit son Maillet qui avait la taille d'un porte-clé.

- Tu me vois tuer des Akuma de deux mètres de haut avec ça… ? Avec cette taille là, à part assommer des mouches je ne sais rien faire d'autre et je te signale que…

Lavi se tut, horrifié…Un Akuma venait d'apparaître derrière Kanda, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

- Trouvé ! Exorcistes…

L'Akuma tira et Lavi, instinctivement poussa Kanda, et reçu à sa place le missile en plein dans l'estomac. Crachant une gerbe de sang, le Bookman s'étala sur le sol, inconscient.

- Merde…

Kanda se leva et, avec son sabre, coupa en deux l'Akuma. Bien sûr, sans l'activation le sabre était moins puissant mais il restait quand même assez tranchant.

Kanda regarda son corps étalé sur le sol. On pouvait distinguer que Lavi respirait encore.

C'était une chance pour lui que le corps de Kanda soit immunisé contre le poison des Akuma.

Rassuré, le Japonais fit face à une dizaine d'autres monstres qui venaient d'arriver…

Un sourire sadique aux lèvres, il se mit en position de combat. Tant pis pour toutes ces âmes. Sans son_ Innocence_ activée, elles ne pourraient pas mourir le cœur en paix mais mourraient quand même.

- Moyashi va encore plus me détester… murmura-t-il, souriant de plus belle. (à croire que ça lui fait plaisir qu'il le déteste ^^) (Chibi : bien sûr ^^)

Et il partit à l'assaut de l'armée du Comte Millénaire.

- MON YU-CHAN !!!!! Il a des problèmes ! Il faut aller l'aider !

Un homme étrangement vêtu accourait dans la direction des deux jeunes exorcistes, suivi par deux autres personnes à l'assaut des Akuma. C'était Tiedoll (pas dur à deviner) suivi de près par Marie et Chaoji qui, alors qu'ils revenaient d'une autre mission, avaient entendu dire que des Akuma attaquaient du côté d'Athènes.

Quand le Maréchal découvrit la scène de plus près (c-à-d : Kanda inconscient, protégé par Lavi se battant avec _Mugen_) son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine et il cria :

- Ne t'en fais pas mon petit Yû, PAPA EST LA !!

Quand Kanda les vit du coin de l'œil, il soupira. Pour une fois, il était content de les voir. C'est alors qu'il se souvenu du changement de corps et il rougit.

- Merde ! Ils vont me voir inconscient, protégé par ce débile… La honte !

- Lavi, est-ce que ça va ?

Marie arriva à ses côtés.

- Mouais …

- Faudra que tu nous racontes ce qu'il s'est passé…

Marie activa son_ Innocence _et fit exploser le reste des Akuma. Tiedoll était lui, penché sur le corps de Kanda et tentait de lui apporter les premiers soins, les larmes aux yeux.

- Oh, mon Yû-Chan ! Ne meurs pas !

- Tss…

Kanda regarda la scène complètement dégoûté, mais il fini par s'inquiéter de l'état de son corps et alla voir les dégâts.

Lavi respirait difficilement mais était conscient de ce qu'il se passait à côté. Il sourit quand il aperçut Kanda et réussit à dire :

- Tu vois… je t'ai sauvé la vie !

Kanda le regarda et détourna les yeux. Un léger rouge lui était monté aux joues.

Les premiers soins terminés, Tiedoll se décida d'amener Kanda près des traqueurs car ceux-ci avaient monté des tentes. Il prit délicatement Lavi contre lui tel une princesse et partit d'un bon pas. Kanda suivant derrière en râlant, pestant contre Tiedoll.

- Tu as bobo quelque part, mon petit. Tu veux un bisou magique ?

Lavi se prêtant au jeu, répondit les yeux brillants de malice ou d'émotion (on ne sait pas vraiment en fait XD), le visage tourné vers Tiedoll :

- Oui mon Papounet d'amour !

Tiedoll s'arrêta brusquement, ne s'étant pas attendu à une telle réaction. Il tomba à genoux, serrant plus fort encore contre lui un Lavi qui s'amusait comme un petit fou.

Lavi lui rendit son étreinte. Pleurant tous les deux à chaudes larmes.

- Gros câlin !!!!! (on dirait deux Télétubbies XD)

- Mais vous allez arrêter tous les deux !?!

Kanda était choqué de voir son corps faire ça…

Marie et Chaoji étaient tous les deux étonnés par la réaction du kendoka… normalement celui-ci aurait plutôt poussé le maréchal et se serait relevé tout seul en affirmant qu'il n'avait mal nulle part…

- Il faut vraiment que tu nous expliques ce qu'il s'est passé, Lavi …

Kanda réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il savait que Lavi continuerait à le ridiculiser de la sorte alors il chercha un moyen de faire passer ses réactions bizarres comme si elles étaient dues à un accident.

- Je ne sais pas… Je pense que c'est à cause du coup qu'il a eu sur la tête. Un Akuma l'a frappé et ça a dû le chambouler un peu.

Lavi regarda Kanda, étonné. Celui-ci lui rendit son regard l'air de dire « si tu affirmes le contraire, je t'égorge ! »

Lavi sourit, cette idée le réjouit encore plus. Il mit son pouce en bouche et pointa avec l'autre main un pigeon qui volait dans le ciel.

- Oh regarde Papoun… un zoziau !

Kanda s'étrangla. Cette fois-ci c'était sûr… Lavi venait de signer son arrêt de mort. Tiedoll s'arrêta de nouveau mais cette fois-ci, il regardait le corps de Kanda, inquiet.

Marie arriva à ses côtés et murmura à Tiedoll.

- D'après Lavi, il a reçu un coup sur la tête…

- Je me disais bien que c'était trop beau pour être vrai…

Il venait de rentrer dans une des tentes. Tiedoll posa, délicatement, Lavi sur un lit de camp qu'on avait monté à la va-vite et dit à Marie :

- Surveille- le … dans son état, on est jamais trop prudent.

Puis il se retourna vers Chaoji.

- Soigne les blessures de Lavi.

- Ou… oui !

- Moi je vais prévenir Komui de la situation.

Kanda, qui s'était assis dans un coin de la tente, se leva précipitamment.

- Non ! Laissez… je vais le faire ! Après tout c'est notre mission ! Surveillez-le plutôt.

Tiedoll regarda Lavi étonné.

- Bon… d'accord…

Kanda se dépêcha de sortir de la tente et se dirigea vers le traqueur qui était venu les chercher à la gare.

- Téléphone ! cracha-t-il en déversant toute sa rage sur le pauvre traqueur qui n'avait rien fait.

Celui-ci, tout tremblant, passa le téléphone à Kanda qui s'empressa d'appuyer sur la touche spéciale qui faisait le lien avec la Congrégation.

- Allo ?

C'était la voix de Reever.

- C'est Lavi. Passe-moi Komui ! Et magne-toi !

Reever répondit, étonné :

- Euh… d'accord… Grand Intendant !?

Kanda attendit, tapotant avec ses doigts sur le combiné d'un air impatient. Enfin, il entendit Reever dire à Komui « C'est Lavi… ça a l'air urgent… »

- Allo ?

- Vous avez intérêt à me dire que vous avez trouvé la potion contraire ou sinon je vais finir par faire un arrêt cardiaque !

- Ah… euh… Kanda… c'est toi…

- Qui voulez-vous que ce soit !?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Nos _Innocences_ ne fonctionnent plus !

- Comment ça ?

Kanda grogna.

- Ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre pourtant ! Nos _Innocences_ ne nous reconnaissent plus, du coup elles ne fonctionnent pas !

- Ah… C'est râlant… Bon… Je vais devoir envoyer Allen et Lenalee vous rejoindre…

- Pas la peine… Tiedoll est là…

- Ah bon ? Mais il n'y a plus de soucis alors !!!

- Plus de soucis !? PLUS DE SOUCIS !!!!

Kanda s'était mis à hurler dans le combiné.

- CET ESPECE DE LAPIN DEBILE EST…

- Moins fort… Kanda on va t'entendre !

Kanda se ressaisit et murmura d'une voix venimeuse, tel un serpent :

- Cette espèce de lapin braillard s'amuse à me faire passer pour un débile mental auprès de mon maître ! Je dus inventer qu'il était tombé sur la tête pour faire passer ça pour normal ! Ca ne m'aurait pas dérangé s'il faisait ça dans une autre situation… mais là, il fait le con avec MON corps !

- Mais quel crétin…

Komui pesta à travers le combiné… Lui non plus ne voulait pas qu'on sache pour le changement de corps, il n'avait pas envie de se faire passer pour un crétin aux yeux de toute la Congrégation (si ce n'est déjà fait ^^)

- Dites- moi que vous avancez dans l'antidote…

- Ça avance… Lentement mais sûrement…

- Vous avez intérêt à qu'il soit terminé à notre retour ou je ne payerais pas cher de votre vie…

- Ohhh… mais quel rabat-joie ! * CLAC *

Kanda regarda quelques instants le combiné en pestant d'abord contre cet imbécile de Komui, puis vint le lapin débile, puis son stupide maître puis pour finir , il pesta après le monde entier tout court.

Le traqueur qui avait assisté abasourdi à toute la scène ne savait plus quoi penser. On lui avait pourtant dit que Lavi était plus … enfin plus …

- TU VEUX MA PHOTO OU QUOI ?!

- Pardonpardonpardonpardonpardon !!

- Tssss…

Et Kanda planta là le traqueur avec le téléphone. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la tente qu'occupait Lavi. De loin, il entendait trèèèès distinctement les cris de Lavi.

- Mais qu'est ce que … ?

- Mon…Monsieur Kanda arrêtez de… De gigoter s'il vous plait …

- WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH PA… PAS PAS LAAAA ! GOUAHAHAHAHA !

- Mais mais ! Il faut que je termine ce … Ce bandage moi !

- WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA NOOOOONNNN !

Kanda se précipita en courant, très inquiet, vers la tente. Il l'ouvrit et entra pour tomber sur une scène quelque peu déstabilisante…

Lavi (dans le corps de Kanda comme vous l'aurez deviné) était torse nu couché sur le lit de camp et gigotait dans tous les sens, les larmes aux yeux agité par des spasmes incontrôlables.

- Pi… PITIEEEEE ARRETEEEEEE !! OH ! KA… LAVI !!! MON SAUVEUR !!! AIDEE-MOIIIII CA CHATOUILLLE !!!

Kanda, les poings serrés, avait la moutarde qui lui montait au nez. Ses oreilles sifflaient de rage. Il attrapa le premier truc qui lui tomba sous la main (c'est-à-dire une bassine pleine d'eau bouillante) et la balança de toutes ses forces sur le grand malade (dans tous les sens du terme). Cela eut le résultat espéré, enfin… pour quelques secondes cependant mais Kanda avait déjà préparé la suite…

Il arracha du cou de Chaoji le stéthoscope et commença à tenter d'étrangler Lavi avec. Il le serrait encore et encore contre la gorge de son propre corps (c'est dire s'il avait perdu la tête) assis sur lui (ben oui … Le corps de Kanda est toujours couché vous vous souvenez ??).

- MEURSSSSSSSSSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Monsieur Lavi ! Mais arrêtez !! Vous le blessez encore plus !!!

- RIEN A FOUTRE !!!!!!!!!!!!!! CREVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Vous allez vraiment finir par le tuer !!!!!!

Chaoji tenta de sauver Kanda en tirant Lavi par son t-shirt (du point de vue de Chaoji)

- Arrêtez !!! Mais arrêtezzzzzzzz !!!!

Soudain, Kanda lâcha sa victime, se leva, attrapa Chaoji par le pantalon et d'un coup de pied l'envoya valser en-dehors de la tente.

- J'm'occupe du reste !

- Aïeeuhhh T.T

Chaoji se releva en se frottant les fesses et partit, outré. (Chibi : bien fait !)

Kanda vérifia que personne n'écoutait et re-rentra dans la tente.

Lavi, le stéthoscope toujours autour du cou se relevait difficilement.

- Yû… tu tu… es com…complètement fou !?! réussit-il à dire entre deux bouffées d'air.

- MOI !!!!!!! FOU !!!!!!!!!! MAIS TU T'ES VU !!!? MA REPUTATION EST FICHUE !!!!!!!

Kanda se mit à taper du pied furieux, non sur le sol mais sur le pauvre Lavi.

- Mais … *BAM*… c'est… *REBAM* …ton… *REREBAM*… corps, Yûûûûûû !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

REREREBAM !

- RIEN A FOUTRE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kanda expédia d'un ultime coup de pied Lavi hors de son lit. Le jeune blessé gisait à terre, assommé, les quatre fers en l'air. Le kendoka parcouru la distance qui le séparait de sa victime et leva le pied pour lui porter le coup fatal. Un filet de sang coulait de la bouche du jeune Japonais (donc de Lavi), cependant ce dernier ne bougeait plus. Kanda se ravisa et se dit à lui-même : « Mais merde… c'est mon corps quand même… » Lavi gardait les yeux clos et Kanda posa un regard (se pourrait-il ?) inquiet sur lui. « J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort… ».

Il prit délicatement Lavi dans ses bras pour le remettre dans son lit. Inconscient, le Bookman laissa aller sa tête au creux de l'épaule de Kanda. Celui-ci rougit légèrement et déposa doucement Lavi sur son lit. Kanda s'agenouilla et, d'une main tremblante, approcha son index de la joue du grand blessé.

*Pouic*

- Lapin débile ?

- …

*Re pouic*

- Ouhou … Lapin … ?

- …

*Pouic pouic*

- La…vi… ?

- …

Il posa ses mains autour des épaules de son propre corps.

- Lavi ?!!

- (léger sourire de celui-ci) Alors… Yû… on s'inquiète pour… moi ?

Kanda tourna sa tête, rougissant.

- Tsss… crétin…

Lavi sourit de plus belle. Sa tête bascula sur le coté et dans un léger murmure, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il dit :

- Mon… Yû…

******

* * *

Lavi : Hyuuuuuu !!! Ca chauffe, ça chauffe... hein Yû ?  
Kanda : .... (no comment)  
Motoko : Ca te plaît Lavi ?  
Lavi : J'ai beaucoup aimé le *pouic pouic*  
Naru : Et toi Kanda ?  
... plus de Kanda...  
Naru : Ben... il est où ?  
Motoko : Yû-chou est timide !!!! Trop mimi !!!!  
Lavi partant le chercher : Yûûûûû ouhhhh ?????  
Motoko et Naru : Reviews please !!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello ! Voici enfin le chapitre 4 !!

Résumé : Qu'est-ce que ça donnerait si l'esprit de Kanda se retrouvait dans le corps de Lavi ? YuVi en force !!!!  
Auteurs : Naru (the retour^^) and Motoko-chan.  
Titre : Quiproquo.  
Rating : T, pour lemon possible plus tard (Chibi : et le langage fleuri de notre YuYuu préféré).  
Disclamer : Les persos de D Gray Man ne sont pas à nous mais à Hoshino-sama ! (ce qui est bien dommage).  
Base : D Gray Man.  
Genre : torture de bishos, histoire de couple à venir, mais marrant (Chibi : et c'est une adepte de Yullen qui vous le dit ^^).  
Couple : Yuvi !!!!! (KandaXLavi) (Chibi : Et t'as intérêt à ce que ce soit dans ce sens là si tu te sens obligée de faire un lemon !).  
Note de l'auteur Naru : Je m'excuse platement du retard qu'on a mis pour écrire ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu ...  
Je trouve que ce chapitre est nul ... -_-" Je m'excuse aussi pour ça ... Pardon Pardon TT je suis nullleeeuuuhhh !!! En tout cas bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : De l'orage dans l'air.

Lavi se réveilla la tête lourde. Il avait mal partout.  
Il se releva, mais sentit quelque chose peser sur ses jambes. Il regarda ce que c'était et vit son propre corps endormi au bout du lit.  
Kanda était assis par terre, à genoux, les bras croisés sur le lit, sa tête posée dessus.  
Lavi le jugea longuement du regard puis se gratta le dessus du crâne d'un air gêné. «Ne me dites pas qu'il a veillé sur moi toute la nuit.»  
Il regarda dans quelle position Kanda dormait et il eut mal pour son propre corps.  
Il essaya de s'extirper des draps sans réveiller le kendoka («Pas fou le Lavi qui n'avait pas spécialement envie de se faire tuer dès le matin») qui se servait de ses jambes comme d'un coussin.  
C'est alors que Tiedoll entra dans la tente, suivi de Marie et de Chaoji qui tremblait des pieds à la tête. Tiedoll se dirigea sur Lavi se jetant littéralement sur lui.  
- Mon Yû !!!!!!!!!! Comment vas-tu ? Lavi a été méchant avec toi ? Chaoji m'a tout raconté !!!!!!  
Kanda qui dormait toujours, sursauta. Tiedoll venait de le pousser d'un coup de fesse et serrait Lavi dans ses bras.  
- Qu'est-ce que…  
- Dégage Lavi ! Comment as-tu pu maltraiter mon fils ! Espèce de petit sans cœur qui maltraite les blessés !  
Kanda se retrouva par terre, complètement paumé (ben quoi c'est le matin pour tout le monde XD) et Lavi était à moitié écrasé par le maréchal.  
- Je ne suis pas votre fils … Lâchez-moi maintenant !  
- Ohhh mon Yû ! En plus, tu es redevenu normal ! Quel soulagement et quelle tristesse en même temps ! Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer !  
- Si vous pouviez me lâcher, déjà … ce serait chouette !  
Kanda regardait l'échange, un sourire aux lèvres (un sourire sadique, pas un sourire normal… un sourire digne de Kanda quoi ^^), Lavi avait enfin compris la leçon et il jouait son rôle à la perfection, bien qu'un peu trop gentil.  
Marie sourit soulagé, Chaoji regardait dans la direction de Lavi (de Kanda, quoi) de peur que celui-ci se jette sur lui comme hier soir et Tiedoll pleurait à chaudes larmes.  
Lavi (le vrai cette fois), lui, avait le regard vide. D'un geste sec, il repoussa Tiedoll, se leva et attrapa ses vêtements posés sur une caisse à côté de l'entrée de la tente et en sortit.  
- Mon Yû ! Bouhouhou !!! T.T  
- Voyez le bon coté des choses, maître. Il est redevenu lui-même » le consola Marie.  
- Mais … Je l'aimais tellement comme ça … TT  
Kanda se leva et sortit à la suite de Lavi. Il en avait trop vu.  
Quelque chose clochait dans le comportement de Lavi – bien que ça ne le dérangeait guère – il trouvait ça bizarre et il voulait savoir le pourquoi d'un tel changement.  
Le jeune Bookman était assis sur un tronc d'arbre, un peu à l'écart du campement.  
Il était aux prises avec les longs cheveux noirs du kendoka qui, à cause du vent soufflant entre les branches des arbres, volaient dans tout les sens.  
- Grrr !!! Il pourrait se couper les cheveux de temps en temps.  
Kanda s'arrêta à quelques mètres du jeune homme et dit, pour signaler sa présence :  
- Lavi ?  
Ce dernier sursauta et se retourna. Quand il vit son interlocuteur, il lui tourna le dos dans un grognement.  
- Ah … c'est toi ?  
Kanda continua sur sa lancée. S'il ne le disait pas maintenant jamais il ne le ferait.  
- Euh… merci euh … pour tout à l'heure.  
Bizarrement le feu lui montait aux joues. Il secoua la tête afin de chasser cette étrange sensation.  
Lavi, lui, haussa les épaules.  
- De quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait qui pourrait mériter des remerciements venant de toi.  
La tension entre les deux jeunes hommes était lourde. Un grand silence s'installa. On n'entendait que le chant des oiseaux qui se réveillaient petit à petit dans la forêt avoisinante.  
Kanda continua à fixer son propre corps. Ses cheveux tombaient pêle-mêle dans son dos. Il constata que ses pointes étaient bel et bien fourchues et que certains de ses cheveux étaient cassés. Il se promit à lui-même de rectifier cela une fois qu'il aurait regagné son corps.  
- Tu es fâché ?  
Il se mordit les lèvres. Pourquoi avait-il posé cette question.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire que Lavi soit fâché contre lui… de tout façon, c'était de sa faute. Et ça depuis le début !  
Lavi fut parcouru d'un frisson, comme s'il venait d'avoir une décharge électrique. Il se leva d'un coup et vint se placer en face de Kanda.  
Le Japonais eut un mouvement de recul (ben quoi… ça fait peur de voir son propre corps te foncer dessus), baissa son regard vers le visage de Lavi (enfin vers son visage à lui) et constata à quel point il était petit par rapport au corps de Lavi. (1)  
Ils restèrent à se regarder longuement en chien de faïence et d'un coup, Lavi leva le poing et frappa de toutes ses forces son propre visage.  
Kanda se retrouva par terre.  
- MAIS T'ES MALADE !!!!!  
Il essuya le filet de sang qui coulait sur sa lèvre. Elle était fendue.  
Lavi, debout à côté de lui, le jugeait de toute sa hauteur.  
Avant que Kanda puisse se relever, il l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et le poussa contre un arbre.  
- Moi ? Malade ? Mais tu t'es regardé !  
Lavi hurlait. Kanda attrapa son poignet et le serra pour que celui-ci le lâche.  
- Tu as intérêt à me poser par terre sinon…  
- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas encore me tabasser, comme hier ? Ah ah ! Je voudrais bien voir ça tiens !  
- Lavi… lâche-moi…  
Il avait dit ça d'une voix tellement venimeuse et il serrait tellement le bras de Lavi que celui-ci fini par lâcher sa prise. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là et continua sur sa lancée :  
- En faite … tu sais quoi ? Tu me dégoûtes !  
Kanda ne répondit pas mais lui lança un regard assassin.  
- Être dans ton corps est la pire chose qui me soit arrivée dans ma triste vie ! Même avoir perdu l'usage d'un œil c'est rien comparé à ça !  
Kanda siffla entre ses dents :  
- Au moins on est d'accord sur un point…  
Mais Lavi ne l'écouta pas et continua :  
- Tu es la pire personne que je connaisse ! On ne peut pas te faire une simple blague ni même te taquiner sans être menacé de mort ! Même les gens qui sont sympa avec toi tu les considères comme de la merde ! Mais bon … Je suppose que tu n'en as rien à faire si un jour, tu te retrouvais seul…

- Je peux plus te sentir ! Tu … Tu es la personne la plus… La plus … Et puis merde … JE TE HAIS KANDA !  
Et sur ces mots, Lavi laissa Kanda en plan. Il partit d'un pas rageur vers la tente.  
Ce dernier le regarda s'éloigner un peu perdu. Quelque chose n'allait pas, Lavi ne s'était jamais énervé de cette façon et puis il y avait quelque chose qui l'avait frappé.  
- Oh … Il m'a appelé Kanda …

* * *

Lavi se dirigea d'un air rageur vers le campement.  
Pour qui il se prend ?! Pour l'Empereur du Japon ?!  
Personne ne peut le toucher ou ne serait-ce que lui adresser la parole sans y laisser une partie du corps.  
« Quand comprendra-t-il qu'on est ses amis !? Ou du moins qu'on essaye de l'être. »  
Lavi se rappela alors des paroles de son grand-père et de sa mission en tant que Bookman. Que Kanda, Lenalee, Allen et tous les autres n'étaient qu'une partie de l'histoire… Que ses sentiments ne devaient pas interférer.  
« Amis, hein…? Ha ha ha... » Lavi rit jaune. Quelle ironie…  
Le jeune homme se prit la tête dans les mains.  
« J'en ai marre de toute cette histoire. »  
Se ressaisissant, il arriva à la tente d'un air lugubre.  
Marie y était déjà. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui.  
- Quoi ? Tu veux ma photo ?  
« Ca y est… je suis tellement énervé que j'agresse les autres. Je vais finir comme l'autre débile si ça continue… »  
Marie, lui, se contenta de hausser les épaules.  
- Tu oublies que je suis aveugle…

Lavi rougit. La gaffe ! Il ne pu pas répondre. C'est vrai qu'à force de connaître Marie, on en oubliait presque qu'il était aveugle. Kanda, lui, n'aurait jamais fait cette erreur. Ça il en était sûr. Le rouquin baissa les yeux et murmura un léger :  
- Pardon…  
Marie lui sourit.  
- Pas grave ! J'ai l'habitude !  
Il prit des vêtements dans un grand sac et les tendit à son ami en rajoutant :  
- Tiens ! C'est un traqueur qui vient de l'apporter de la part de Komui. C'est un nouvel uniforme pour toi et Lavi.  
Le rouquin tendit le bras et attrapa la veste qui semblait assez lourde.  
- Qu'est-ce que…  
- Komui y a rajouté des boucliers. Il a dit que c'était une nouvelle expérience créée spécialement pour votre mission… Je n'ai pas tout compris… mais bon…  
Le Bookman enfila la veste par-dessus ses vêtements, histoire de l'essayer, et appuya sur un bouton à l'intérieur de la manche. Un bouclier se forma autour de lui.  
Ce nouvel uniforme avait la capacité de les protéger partout où ils allaient. Même quand ils couraient. Komui avait décidément pensé à tout ! Comme les deux exorcistes ne pouvaient pas utiliser leurs Innocences, grâce à ça ils pourraient avancer dans leur mission sans redouter les Akuma de niveau 1 et 2. De plus, il avait fait exprès de ne pas accrocher la croix de rosaire dessus. Histoire de ne pas devenir une cible vivante. ( Pas con … )  
« Et il a fabriqué ça en une nuit… Cet homme est fou… »  
- C'est Komui, quoi… répondit Marie en sortant l'autre uniforme.  
Lavi n'avait pas remarqué qu'il venait de prononcer cette dernière phrase tout haut.  
Il désactiva la barrière et retira la veste.  
C'est alors que le Bookman fut pris d'une douleur à la poitrine du côté gauche. Sous l'effet de la douleur, Lavi se plia en deux. Marie hésita deux secondes, (tu m'étonnes ^^) mais finit par l'aider à se relever.  
- C'est ta régénération qui te fait aussi mal, c'est ça ? Elle prend plus de temps que d'habitude… Tu dois faire attention à toi, Kanda…  
Lavi ne répondit pas, se serrant toujours le côté gauche.  
Régénération ? Quelle régénération ? De quoi parlait Marie ???  
- Malgré les pansements que t'a faits Lavi, quoique tu n'en aies pas vraiment besoin, ça te fait mal quand ton corps récupère.  
- Des pansements ? Quels pansements ? Kan… euh… Lavi m'a soigné ?  
Marie sourit :  
- Oui, pour s'excuser ! Ce n'est pas dans son genre d'être méchant comme ça ! Sans doute le stress… En tout cas, il est venu chercher des bandages près de moi et t'a soigné ! Il est même resté à veiller sur toi, cette nuit !  
Alors là … il tombait des nues ! Kanda, lui, serait resté à veiller sur lui toute la nuit ! Autant dire qu'un éléphant rose venait d'apparaître dans le ciel et ça au moins, il le croirait ! Mais de là à penser que ce type, qui n'a pas de cœur, était resté éveillé pour lui toute la nuit…  
Lavi repensa alors à la première chose qu'il avait vue en se réveillant, c'est-à-dire Kanda endormi sur ses jambes.  
Il retira son t-shirt et vit qu'effectivement, il avait bien des bandages lui couvrant le torse. Il les retira et constata que ses blessures avaient bel et bien cicatrisé.  
« C'est quoi cette histoire ? Rien ne parle de ça dans les registres de Bookmen… ? »  
Lavi se rappela alors de l'obus qu'il avait reçu en pleine tronche hier et parut de plus en plus déconcerté.  
« Mais… mais… je suis censé être mort ! Pourquoi le virus des Akuma ne fait rien à Kanda ? »  
Et puis… il avait tenté de s'excuser. Ce n'est pas son genre de dire les choses telles quelles, alors il avait préféré bander ses blessures.  
« A moins qu'il ait fait ça pour son corps et pas pour moi…  
Je sais plus quoi penser …»  
Lavi se tapa la tête contre la barre qui tenait la tente et murmura un vague :  
- Quel crétin…  
Marie haussa les sourcils d'un air amusé.  
Le jeune homme changea d'uniforme, se promit de s'excuser auprès du Japonais et par la même occasion lever le voile sur cette affaire de régénération.  
« J'en parlerais à grand-père… »  
Tiedoll entra alors dans la tente, les larmes dégoulinant de ses yeux.  
- Je suis désolé mon Yû-chan mais notre équipe va devoir te laisser avec cet infâme garçon ! On doit retourner à la Congrégation dès aujourd'hui… (Lavi : « Bon débarras ! ») Si tu as un problème, téléphone à papa !  
Lavi murmura entre ses dents « ça risque pas » tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Comment Kanda pouvait supporter ça… Vivre avec lui… Pas étonnant qu'il ait un caractère de chien !  
Après quoi il tenta de repousser sans ménagement le (pauvre) maréchal qui essayait de lui donner ce qu'il appelait un « bisou porte-bonheur ».  
C'est à ce moment-là que Kanda décida d'entrer dans la tente. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée pour contempler ce spectacle plus qu'écœurant.  
Marie lui tendit sa veste.  
- Tiens Lavi ! C'est pour toi ! De la part de Komui.  
Kanda attrapa le manteau en évitant le regard de Lavi et sortit sans adresser la parole à personne.  
Marie glissa dans l'oreille de Lavi un :  
- Il est bizarre ces derniers temps, Lavi… Généralement, il est toujours de bonne humeur, il se serait pas passé quelque chose entre vous ?  
Le Bookman grogna. Il l'avait sentie venir cette question.  
Il répondit d'un « non » sec, poussa Tiedoll et sortit à la suite de Kanda.  
« Autant ne pas rester plus longtemps auprès de la team Tiedoll, c'est plus sûr pour notre secret ! »  
Lavi rattrapa Kanda qui marchait tout en enfilant sa nouvelle veste.  
- Oh Eh ! Kanda ! Attend-moi !  
Celui-ci ne se retourna même pas.  
Le rouquin arriva à sa hauteur et marcha à ses côtés.  
- On fait quoi maintenant, Kanda ?  
Il accentua exprès le « Kanda ».  
Celui-ci se retourna en grognant (pour ne pas changer * Momo : A croire que comme Mowgli il a vécu trop longtemps avec des animaux hein Naru ?). Pourquoi ça le dérangeait tellement qu'il l'appelle par son nom de famille ?  
- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! N'oublie pas qu'on a changé de corps ! C'est Lavi que tu dois m'appeler !  
Lavi regarda autour de lui.  
- Rassures-toi, Kanda ! Personne ne nous suit. Alors ? On fait quoi maintenant ?  
Kanda accéléra le pas.  
- On trouve cette pu**** d'Innocence, on la rend à ce débile de Komui, on boit l'antidote qu'il nous aura fait et je récupère enfin mon corps !  
- Chouette plan …  
Lavi s'arrêta et contempla son corps continuer sa course vers les portes de la ville d'Athènes dont les habitants commençaient seulement à se réveiller.  
- Dis Kanda … euh… je veux dire Lavi.  
Son interlocuteur s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas. Lavi prit ça comme un signe d'encouragement pour continuer sur sa lancée.  
- Je … Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure… Je ne voulais pas dire ce que je t'ai dit.  
Kanda ne répondit pas et continua sa marche.  
Lavi poussa un profond soupir mais finit par sourire. Kanda resterait Kanda, malgré le changement de corps.  
- Tu me pardonnes ? reprit-il en sautillant tel un lapin vers lui. Dis, Yû ! Tu me pardonnes ?  
Kanda s'arrêta de nouveau et poussa un soupir de soulagement, il l'avait de nouveau appelé par son prénom. Enfin les choses redevenaient normales. Pendant un instant tous ces changements avaient déstabilisé Kanda. Sans se retourner il dit :  
- Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom, lapin débile !  
Lavi leva les bras au ciel et hurla un :  
- Yûpie ! Yû est redevenu Yû !  
- Je n'ai jamais changé, crétin !  
Et c'est en souriant qu'ils entrèrent côte à côte dans la capitale.

******

1 : Chibi : c'est quoi ça ??? il ne fait que deux centimètres de moins !!

Naru : Bon ! Un seul mot ! Review please !  
Motoko : Yesss !!


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde.

Eh oui ! Vous ne rêvez pas mais c'est bel et bien la suite de Quiproquo que vous avez là !

Je pense que ça fait plus d'un an que je n'ai pas posté la suite… et je pense que la plupart d'entre vous imaginaient que la fic était abandonnée… mais voilà, Naru est une battante et elle n'abandonne jamais rien ! Même toute seule, elle continuera à écrire sa fic ! Oui car voici la raison de notre disparition pendant une année. Une dispute entre les deux auteures, Motoko et moi… et sur la fic en plus… cette dispute en a provoqué d'autres plus « graves » que le désaccord qu'on a eu sur cette histoire et maintenant je me retrouve toute seule à gérer cette fiction.

J'avoue que j'ai eu une période durant laquelle j'avais perdu confiance en moi, mais elle est passée et j'espère vous offrir rapidement la fin de cette fic ^^

Comme je suis gentille – et que vous avez sans doute oublié le début de l'histoire… Depuis le temps – voici un petit résumé pour celle ou ceux qui sont trop paresseux pour relire les chapitres précédents :

Kanda et Lavi sont appelés dans le bureau de Komui pour une mission, mais voilà, le jeune Bookman ne peut pas s'empêcher de taquiner le Japonais. Exaspéré, Kanda en vient aux mains lorsque Miranda entre dans la salle et renverse deux potions sur les deux exorcistes.

Au réveil, c'est avec horreur que Kanda constate que son « âme » a changé de corps avec celle de Lavi.

Komui les fait jurer de n'en parler à personne et les envoie en mission le temps qu'il confectionne un antidote.

Lors de la mission, les exorcistes constatent avec horreur que leurs Innocences respectives ne les reconnaissent plus et ne s'activent pas.

Lavi (dans le corps de Kanda) est blessé sérieusement alors qu'il tente de sauver le Japonais.

C'est à ce moment précis que débarque la team Tiedoll. Marie détruit les derniers Akuma et Lavi est soigné d'urgence. Comme le corps de Kanda se régénère tout seul, Lavi est vite remis sur pied et ne peut résister à l'envie de ridiculiser Kanda en le faisant passer pour un débile.

Une bagarre et une dispute s'ensuivent et finalement, ils se réconcilient alors que la team Tiedoll est envoyée à une autre mission.

Kanda et Lavi viennent de pénétrer à Athènes… (pour plus d'info, allez relire les derniers chapitres ^^)

Voilà pour le résumé (pourri je sais) !

Voici donc la suite de l'histoire.

Les personnages de man ne sont pas à moi mais à Hoshino-sama. Je les emprunte juste le temps de cette fiction dont l'idée originale est de Motoko et moi.

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre même si je suis toute seule maintenant !

Bonne lecture !

PS : Désolée à tous ceux dont je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews… je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps mais je promets de me rattraper pour ce chapitre ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Le théâtre fantôme.**

– Alors c'est ici que l'Innocence se trouve… ?

Lavi était assis, en compagnie de Kanda, sur la terrasse d'un café et regardait les portes closes d'un théâtre de l'autre côté de la rue. Il se tourna ensuite vers le Japonais et murmura :

– C'est bizarre… Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'Akuma par rapport à hier…

Le kendoka poussa un soupir.

– C'est normal, crétin, on a pas d'insigne sur nos nouveaux uniformes et donc les Akuma ne peuvent pas savoir qu'on est là…

– Ah oui… juste…

– Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

Un serveur venait d'apparaître, un sourire aux lèvres.

– Euh… un café pour moi. Répondit Lavi.

– Thé.

Le serveur prit note de la commande sur son calepin en murmurant « un café et un thé, c'est noté », remit son crayon dans sa poche et retourna à l'intérieur en sifflotant joyeusement.

– Rappelle-moi ce qu'il était écrit sur le rapport des traqueurs que Komui nous a laissé ? demanda Lavi.

Kanda grogna et répondit :

– Depuis la construction de ce théâtre, celui-ci joue chaque soir la même pièce et personne dans la ville semble le remarquer…

– Ben… si c'est une pièce qui fonctionne bien…

– Ouais mais ça fait plus de deux ans que c'est comme ça…

Les deux exorcistes se turent quand le serveur arriva avec leurs boissons.

Lavi se tourna vers ce dernier et demanda :

– Excusez-moi, à quelle heure commence la pièce ce soir et combien coûte un billet ?

– Ah ! Ce soir, c'est une soirée spéciale pour fêter les deux ans de la construction du théâtre et seuls ceux qui ont une invitation peuvent s'y rendre… il faudra repasser demain soir.

Sur ces paroles, le serveur repartit prendre la commande d'autres clients.

– Merde… on peut pas prendre le risque de rester un jour de plus ! Il faut se procurer des invitations ! pesta le Japonais.

– Et comment qu'on fait ça ? demanda Lavi.

Kanda but d'un trait son thé, posa de la monnaie sur la table et dit :

– Suis-moi.

Lavi se dépêcha de l'imiter et le suivit.

xXx

Caché dans une ruelle qui longeait le théâtre, Kanda écoutait chacune des personnes qui passaient par là.

– Dis… on va encore rester comme ça longtemps.

Kanda le fit taire d'un regard.

C'est alors qu'une femme et son fiancé, tout les deux d'origine anglaise, passèrent par là.  
La demoisselle se mit à glousser et dit :

– Oh George ! Merci infiniment pour cette invitation ! Mais vous êtes sûr que votre mère veuille bien me laisser sa place pour la pièce de ce soir ?

– Bien sûr ma chère amie ! Elle ne demande rien d'autre que notre bonheur !

La jeune femme gloussa et hurla quand Kanda l'attrapa et la menaça avec son sabre.

– Diantre ! Katerine ! Lâchez-la, mécréant !

– George ! Au secours !

Kanda appuya de la pointe de son sabre sur le cou de la demoiselle de bonne famille et dit :

– Monsieur, veuillez me donner vos invitations pour la pièce de ce soir et je laisse votre charmante compagne tranquille.

– George ! pleura la demoiselle.

Lavi regardait la scène complètement choqué.

Le dénommé George sortit les invitations de sa poche et dit :

– Tenez ! Mais, par pitié, ne lui faites pas de mal.

Kanda attrapa les billets, poussa la jeune femme dans les bras de son compagnon et prit ses jambes à son cou. Lavi ne resta pas plus longtemps sur place et le suivit.

– Mais… tu… es… complètement… malade ! dit le roux entre deux halètements après avoir couru jusqu'à l'opposé de la ville. Imagine qu'il lance un avis de recherche ! On aura la police d'Athènes à dos.

– Athènes est grande… le temps qu'ils arrivent jusqu'à nous on sera déjà loin avec l'Innocence.

– Ouais mais cet homme a vu ton visage ! Tu ne pourras plus entrer dans la ville aussi facilement !

– Rectification ! Cet homme a vu TON visage à TOI ! Pas le mien.

Lavi ouvrit la bouche, outré, mais ne dit rien. Il ne voulait pas causer une nouvelle dispute. Il se promit de se venger une autre fois.

Kanda retira son bandeau (celui de Lavi, je rappelle) et attrapa la casquette d'un gosse qui passait par là.

– Eh ! Ma casquette !

Kanda l'ignora, mit la casquette sur sa tête et partit en grognant.

Lavi sortit un gros billet de sa poche et le tendit au gosse.

– On te la rachète !

Le gamin ouvrit la bouche en regardant le billet et partit joyeusement.

– Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda le roux en rattrapant son coéquipier.

– Cacher ta grosse tignasse rousse pour ne pas être repéré par les flics rapidement et louer une chambre d'hôtel pour ce soir.

Lavi le suivit silencieusement.

xXx

– Ne fais pas cette tête, Yû ! Tu es magnifique comme ça !

La pièce allait bientôt commencer et les exorcistes avaient loué une voiture et son chauffeur pour les mener jusqu'au théâtre de façon à ce qu'on les prenne pour des enfants de riche.

Pour l'occasion, Kanda avait plaqué les cheveux de Lavi avec une sorte de gel et avait posé dessus un chapeau haut-de-forme. Un monocle remplaçait son cache-œil et il portait magnifiquement bien le costume avec une veste en queue-de-pie noire, une montre à gousset et un pantalon de la même couleur que la veste. Et bien sûr, de belles chaussures vernies.

Mais malgré la classe qu'il avait, son visage demeurait grognon.

– Ce n'est pas mon costume qui pose problème, c'est le tien ! se fâcha-t-il en se tournant vers Lavi.

– Ben quoi… la deuxième invitation était réservée à une jeune femme et puis, la robe te va magnifiquement bien.

Effectivement, Lavi portait une magnifique robe d'époque rose.

De haut en bas : ses beaux cheveux noirs étaient retenus par un chignon dont la confection avait coûté une petite fortune. Une magnifique broche en forme de papillon ornait la coiffure juste au dessus de son oreille gauche. Son cou était paré d'un joli collier en perles blanches. Il portait un magnifique corsage rose aux lacets noirs qui l'étouffait à moitié. Une lourde cage donnait forme au jupon de la même couleur que son corsage. Tout ça accompagné de jolis bottillons bruns à talon haut.

Lavi s'éventait à l'aide d'un magnifique éventail à plumes noires.

Bien sûr, pour remplir un peu sa tunique, il s'était fait de faux seins à l'aide du rembourrage d'un des coussins de l'hôtel.

Autant vous dire que tout ça allait coûter cher à la Congrégation.

– Ne suis-je pas à croquer ? dit-il en se cachant derrière son éventail d'un air coquin.

Pour couronner le tout, il s'était poudré le visage et maquillé pour faire ressortir encore plus le côté efféminé du Japonais.

– Tu aurais pu très bien te déguiser en homme comme moi ! On aurait inventé que la femme invitée était souffrante ou je sais quoi !

Kanda était furieux ! Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que son corps subisse de telles choses !

– Tu me fais passer pour un voleur et moi je te fais passer pour une femme. On est quitte.

Kanda grogna mais ne trouva rien à répondre à ça. A la place, il préféra bouder tout le restant du trajet.

La voiture s'arrêta et le cocher ouvrit la porte.

– Vous voilà arrivés au théâtre, Madame, Monsieur.

L'homme tendit la main pour aider Lavi, déguisé, à descendre.

Le jeune homme, jouant magnifiquement la comédie, attrapa la main du cocher et descendit de la voiture en levant un pan de sa robe pour ne pas trébucher.

Kanda le suivit en essayant, difficilement, de jouer son rôle de fiancé.

Lavi se retourna et dit d'une voix faussement efféminée.

– As-tu pensé à prendre les invitations, George.

– Evidement, répondit Kanda dans un grognement.

– Me voilà donc rassurée.

Et sur ces mots, Lavi attrapa Kanda par le bras, imitant la jeune compagne accrochée à son fiancé. Kanda fit une grimace de dégoût mais garda son calme.

xXx

– Vos invitations ? demanda l'homme au guichet.

Kanda tendit les deux billets. L'homme les déchira et les invita à entrer sans même vérifier si le nom sur l'invitation correspondait bien à la personne présente.

– Ca valait bien la peine de se fringuer comme ça ! murmura furieusement le Japonais.

Mais Lavi ne l'écoutait pas et s'amusait comme un petit fou (ou plutôt, comme une petite folle devrais-je dire ici) à faire des clins d'œil et des petits coucous aux gens qu'il rencontrait.

On les conduisit rapidement à leurs places sur un des balcons et la pièce commença.

Lavi retrouva son sérieux et, comme Kanda, se mit à jeter des coups d'œil un peu partout pour tenter de trouver où se situait l'Innocence.

Au moment de l'entracte, les deux compères se levèrent et sortirent de la salle de spectacle, feignant de vouloir prendre l'air. Personne ne fit attention à eux.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, le couloir était vide. Pas un seul garde, ni même de type au guichet.

– Tu crois qu'ils sont tous dans la salle ? demanda le rouquin.

Kanda haussa des épaules mais garda le silence.

– C'est notre chance ! On doit fouiller les lieux pendant le second acte !

Silencieusement, les deux jeunes hommes fouillèrent chaque pièce du théâtre.

Ils se retrouvèrent alors dans le couloir des loges. Il n'y avait personne non plus.

– C'est vraiment étrange… normalement, les acteurs devraient se trouver dans les loges afin de se remaquiller ou changer de costume.

– Je te rappelle que c'est l'Innocence qui fait vivre ce théâtre ! Pas des acteurs, ni même le directeur de l'établissement.

Kanda se mit à réfléchir en silence et se dirigea, sans prévenir, vers la porte qui menait aux coulisses. Encore une fois, il n'y avait personne.

Lavi ouvrit discrètement un rideau et regarda la scène. Personne.

Et pourtant, dans la salle, le public regardait poliment la scène, rigolant de temps en temps et applaudissant des acteurs invisibles.

Lavi referma le rideau et murmura :

– Je suis sûr d'avoir vu des acteurs sur cette scène tout à l'heure !

Kanda resta silencieux et tira Lavi à l'extérieur des coulisses.

– Ca doit être une illusion provoquée par l'Innocence. Tout ça n'existe pas ! Ni même le type du gichet, ni même les acteurs… En sortant de la salle, tout à l'heure, on a dû rompre le charme qui s'exerçait sur nous.

– Oui sans doute… par contre, si nous, on venait à monter sur scène, le public nous verrait aussi… il faut attendre que le spectacle se termine et que le théâtre ferme ses portes. On agira à ce moment là.

C'est donc sur ces mots que les exorcistes s'assirent dans les coulisses et surveillèrent les réactions du public.

Finalement, des applaudissements retentirent et les rideaux se baissèrent tous seuls. Les gens commençèrent à quitter la salle.

Toujours cachés, ils se dirigèrent vers le couloir principal et regardèrent les gens qui sortaient du bâtiment, commentant joyeusement ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

Les portes se fermèrent alors sur les derniers visiteurs et les lampes s'éteignirent toutes seules, laissant Lavi et Kanda dans le noir complet.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur tout le théâtre fantôme.

– Bon… on a plus qu'à chercher l'Innocence… murmura Lavi à Kanda comme s'il ne voulait pas briser le silence des lieux.

Kanda hocha la tête affirmativement bien que Lavi ne puisse pas le voir dans un noir pareil.

C'est donc à tâtons qu'ils tentèrent de retrouver leur chemin dans le bâtiment.

Lentement, les deux jeunes hommes commençèrent à s'habituer à l'obcurité et distinguèrent plus facilement les formes et les contours des choses qui les entouraient.

Ils fouillèrent chaque recoin du bâtiment, chaque salle, chaque étage… mais rien ne ressemblait au Cristal Divin.

Kanda ouvrit un tiroir dans lequel se trouvait une dizaine de bigoudis pour faire la coiffure des acteurs lorsque Lavi poussa une exclamation.

Rapidement, le Japonais se retourna et demanda :

– Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

– Oui ! Ca ! dit le rouquin en se retournant, affublé d'une paire d'oreilles de chat.

Et sur ces mots, il sauta sur Kanda en tentant de le coiffer d'oreilles de lapin.

– Arrête ça tout de suite ! Baka Usagi !

Mais le mal était fait et Kanda se retrouva avec des oreilles de lapin rose bonbon sauf que quand il essaya de les retirer, il constata avec horreur que ces dernières étaient attachées, non pas sur un serre-tête, mais bel et bien à son propre crâne.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ! hurla le Japonais en tirant sur ses oreilles sans pour autant réussir à les retirer.

– Oups… fut la réponse de Lavi. Moi non plus je n'arrive pas à retirer les miennes… sans doute un des pouvoirs de l'Innocence… On va devoir faire avec…

Kanda grogna de mécontentement et se promit pour la millième fois depuis le début de la mission de le faire regretter au lapin débile, une fois qu'ils auraient récupéré leur corps.

Continuant leur fouille, ils aboutirent sur la scène.

Lavi s'assit, complètement crevé, s'éventant de son éventail.

– Je comprends pourquoi les demoisselles s'évanouissent si vite dès qu'elles font un effort… c'est fou à quel point c'est une vraie torture de porter des talons hauts, accompagné d'une cage et d'un corsage… j'étouffe presque…

– Tu n'as qu'à rester là à te reposer pendant que je fais tout le sale boulot, ironisa le Japonais.

– Comme tu le souhaites, sourit Lavi mais il s'arrêta alors de s'éventer et regarda Kanda les yeux ronds. Oh… my… god… rajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

Kanda se retourna, les sourcils froncés.

– Quoi encore… ?

– Tu … tu as…

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

– Une queue…

Kanda se retourna vivement et tenta de regarder son postérieur, terrifié.

C'est avec horreur qu'il constata qu'il avait bel et bien une queue en forme de pompon de lapin.

Il hurla, horrifié, et tenta de l'attraper afin de l'arracher… mais elle sortait vraiment de son dos, comme un prolongement de sa colone vertébrale. Et le pire de tout… c'est qu'il arrivait à la faire bouger par la force de la pensée, comme si elle constituait réellement un de ses membres.

Lavi constata que c'était pareil sur son corps mais en plus de la queue de chat, il avait aussi les moustaches.

– Oh oh… on est en train de se transformer…

Kanda tomba sur les fesses et se mit à geindre furieusement. Il venait de craquer.

– Ne t'en fais pas, Yû ! On va trouver une solution ! Je suis sûr que si on déniche l'Innocence, on reprendra nos formes initiales…

– Je veux pas finir dans le corps d'un lapin borgne ! geignit-il au bord de la crise de nerfs.

– Mais c'est mignon un lapin… tenta Lavi pour le consoler.

Ce qui ne marcha pas car Kanda se leva en hurlant. Dans un excès de colère, il se précipita sur Lavi et l'attrapa par le rembourage de sa fausse poitrine.

– Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Rends-moi mon corps original ou je t'étrangle !

– Ok ! Ca va ! J'ai compris ! J'ai fait une gaffe et je vais la réparer, cria Lavi. Repose-moi par terre, maintenant ! Tu m'étrangles !

Kanda se calma et reposa Lavi sur le sol.

– Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il furieusement.

– Faut trouver cette Innocence avant qu'on se change complètement… dit le roux en constatant avec horreur qu'il avait des coussinets et que Kanda commençait à avoir des griffes.

– Et tu comptes faire comment ? grogna-t-il.

– Elle doit sans doute être au cœur du bâtiment…

Il réfléchit.

– D'après toi, quelle salle serait le cœur d'un théâtre ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, Kanda regarda autour de lui et à ses pieds.

– Mais oui ! La scène ! La scène est le cœur du théâtre !

Et sans plus attendre, Lavi se dirigea vers le centre de la scène, là où il y avait une trappe pour faire descendre des décors ou des acteurs pour les effets spéciaux.

D'un coup de patte, il ouvrit la trappe et une lumière verte éclaira toute la scène.

– La voilà enfin… l'Innocence… elle était juste en dessous de nos fesses…

Kanda s'approcha, écarta Lavi et plongea sa main dans le trou pour attraper l'Innocence. Ce qui fut étrangement facile.

Il brandit la Pierre Sacrée et constata avec horreur qu'il avait toujours des griffes et qu'en plus, maintenant, des poils recouvraient le dos de ses mains. Il releva la tête et constata que le jeune Bookman avait maintenant des yeux jaunes qui faisaient penser aux pupilles d'un chat.

– Ok… pourquoi on ne reprend pas notre forme humaine ? cria-t-il rageusement.

Lavi haussa les épaules dans un signe d'incompréhension totale et le sol se mit alors à trembler.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

– Un tremblement de terre ?

La scène se fissura et un gros crochet – qui devait sans doute servir à soutenir un décor – tomba à deux pas de Lavi. Le théâtre était en train de se détruire.

Des vitres se brisèrent, le papier peint s'arracha, des pans de murs s'écroulèrent et la scène se fendit en deux sur toute sa longueur.

– Faut quitter les lieux ! hurla Lavi en évitant une poutre d'un bond élégant qu'un humain n'aurait jamais pu faire. Il commençait à avoir les réflexes du félin.

Il vit alors une seconde poutre se détacher du plafond et se diriger tout droit sur Kanda qui n'avait pas encore les réflexes du lapin, ayant mis le serre-tête après Lavi.

D'un nouveau bond, il poussa Kanda et finit sa course dans le trou qu'avait créé la scène en se fendant en deux. Sauf qu'en dessous, il n'y avait non pas la cave du théâtre mais un gouffre béant dont on ne voyait même pas la fin.

Se rattrapant de justesse au bord de la scène, il hurla :

– Yû ! Au secours !

Kanda, lui, avait lâché l'Innocence dans sa chute et s'était cogné la tête contre une des poutres tombées.

A moitié assomé, il constata avec horreur que l'Innocence était, elle aussi, sur le point de tomber dans la crevasse.

– Yû ! Je vais lâcher !

Et voilà que Kanda était confronté à un dilemme horrible (ou pas). Sauver l'Innocence ou Lavi ? Il fit donc un bond de lapin vers l'Innocence et l'attrapa.

Lavi lâcha prise.

Dans un miaulement terrifié, il dégringola dans le vide, tentant de s'accrocher à une prise quelconque à l'aide de ses griffes, en vain.

Ce fut Kanda qui le rattrapa au dernier moment.

Celui-ci avait fait un énorme bond digne d'un lapin géant et avait réussi à rattraper Lavi à temps.

– Yû !

– Tu crois vraiment que j'allais laisser mon corps tomber ?

– Non, sourit Lavi. Bien sûr que non.

Il s'agrippa à la patte de lapin de Kanda à l'aide de ses griffes. Ce dernier se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas lâcher prise malgré la douleur.

De toutes ses forces, il tenta de le remonter.  
C'est alors que le sol arrêta de trembler. La destruction du bâtiment avait cessé… et Kanda et Lavi était redevenus humains…

Sans griffes pour le soutenir, la main de Lavi glissa et il lâcha prise.

Dans un hurlement, il tomba dans le trou.

Kanda était en état de choc. Déséquilibré, il était tombé sur ses fesses et regardait, hagard, ses mains vides.

Il se releva et se dirigea vers le bord de la scène.

– LAVIII !

Il ne voyait que les ténèbres. Aucun signe de vie du rouquin…

– Lavi ! La…

Il n'en n'avait rien à faire du Bookman… il n'en n'avait toujours rien eu à faire des autres… alors… alors pourquoi était-il en train de hurler ?

il ne comprenait pas cette sensation bizarre qui l'étreignait, cette terreur pure... cette crainte de le perdre, tout simplement.

– Euh… Yû ? Au secours…

Kanda ouvrit de grands yeux (ou plutôt l'unique œil de Lavi), se mit à plat ventre au bord du gouffre pour avoir moins de chance de tomber et passa sa tête dans le trou.

C'est avec étonnement et soulagement qu'il vit Lavi, le lacet de son magnifique corsage rose accroché à un vieux clou, pendu dans le vide à moitié étouffé.

– Yûuuu ! J'étoufffffe !

– C'est bon ! J'arrive !

Il réussit à attraper Lavi et à le ramener sur la terre ferme.

– Ouf ! J'ai cru que c'était la fin pour moi ! dit le roux en se grattant le dessus du crâne. Merci Yû.

Kanda répondit d'un grognement.

Un sourire vint se former sur le visage du jeune Bookman.

– Dis-moi, Yû, tu n'aurais pas les yeux humides des fois ?

– Bien sûr que non, crétin ! répondit celui-ci en détournant le regard et en se frottant les yeux.

– Mais tu étais inquiet pour moi non ?

Kanda se leva brusquement et regarda Lavi de toute sa hauteur.

– Ne te fais pas d'idées, baka usagi ! Je n'étais pas inquiet pour toi mais pour mon corps !

Et sur ces mots, il descendit de la scène pour sortir, enfin, de ce théâtre maudit.

Lavi sourit et haussa les épaules.

– Evidement que c'est pour ton corps.

– Tch…

– Bah ! Au moins, on a récupéré l'Innocence et en plus on est de nouveau normaux !

Lavi se leva, secoua sa robe et courut vers Kanda.

– Une fois rentrés à l'hôtel, tu me jettes cette robe.

– Ben pourquoi ? Elle est jolie… j'imagine Lenalee avec…

– Tu la jettes !

– D'accord, d'accord… c'est bon…

Et c'est sur cette conversation que Lavi et Kanda regagnèrent rapidement (et en se mêlant à la foule des badauds qui étaient choqués de voir leur théâtre détruit) leur chambre d'hôtel.


End file.
